Need You Kibummie
by Kim Minjie
Summary: nih fic isi nyambung gak ya dengan judul nya, fic dedicate for Lullu48129, wajib baca, nih nc21 /anak ecil di larang baca/ pair KiHae/ gak suka jangan di baca/ dan yang baca wajib riview


**Pairing : KIHAE**

**Disclaimer : seperti biasa **

**Rated : M (mature)**

**Warning : mature content, no child, fanfic khusus orang dewasa, anak kecil di larang baca, lemon hot gak hot yang penting lemon dah**

**Don't like don't read **

**No flame no bash **

**Fic dadicate for :Lullu48129 **

**Happy reading **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Donghae menatap laptop milik nya dengan tatapan tajam dan mata melotot sambil memajukan bibir nya karena kesal, kesal ?, tentu saja dia kesal menatap apa yang dia buka di laptop kesayangan nya, di layar laptop nya terpampang gambar yang paling tidak dia sukai dan inginkan yaitu gambar orang yang paling dia cintai sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain, hei ayolah itu hanya hal biasa lagi pula itu hanya tuntutan peran , yah seperti yang kalian tahu Kim Kibum si aktor tampan dan terkenal dengan bakat ekting nya adalah namja yang paling Donghae cintai sekaligus tunangan nya

Jadi mana mungkin dia tidak cemburu melihat tunangan nya berciuman dengan orang lain walaupun itu tuntutan peran sekalipun, yang terpenting adalah bibir tunangan nya sudah bersentuhan dengan orang lain yah walau Cuma sebatas menempel dan tidak ada perasaan sedikit pun

Braaak ...

Donghae menutup kasar laptop nya karena sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjut kan melihat-lihat gambar drama terbaru tunangan nya itu. Donghae kembali penasaran karena belum sempat melihat gampar Kibum yang tidak memakai pakaian atas nya dan memperlihat kan abs nya yang tercetak rapi

"Lihat tidak ya, pengen lihat tapi aku tidak mau sampai melihat Bummie ciuman lagi" Donghae kembali membuka layar laptop nya, tapi dia mengurung kan niat nya untuk membuka gambar-gambar drama terbaru Kibum tapi lebih memilih chatingan dengan sahabat nya Eunhyuk

Tluuk ..

"Hei Donghae" laptop Donghae berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk di sana

"Apa" Donghae menjawab pesan itu yang ternyata dari Eunhyuk sang sahabat, padahal dia baru saja akan mengirimi pesan pada sahabat nya itu

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Tentang banyak hal, karena banyak yang ingin ku tanya kan padamu"

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan"

"Ehm menurut mu rasa nya paling sakit itu saat di apakan"

"Tentu saja saat di tusuk"

"Di tusuk pakai apa ?"

"Ya pakai jarum lah, apalagi"

"Ku kira saat di tusuk oleh penis besar Bummie mu itu"

"A-a-apa katamu, ta-tapi kalau di tusuk oleh itu juga sakit sih" wajah Donghae memerah saat membaca pesan Eunhyuk yang satu ini, dia yang tergagap tulisan nya pun jadi ikutan gagap saat Donghae menulis nya

"Tuh kan, aku mau tanya lagi"

"Apa lagi"

"Tapi jawab nya lancar ya, jangan pake malu dan gagap"

"Ne, cepatlah apa yang ingin kau tanya kan lagi"

"Saat bercinta itu rasa nya seperti apa"

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya tentang itu, dan kenapa pertanyaan mu tidak ada yang benar"

"Sudah jawab saja semua pertanyaan ku"

"Ne, rasa nya menyenang kan dan sangan nikmat, apalagi jika di lakukan dengan orang yang kau cintai"

"Apa sesudah nya melelahkan"

"Tentu saja melelahkan, sangat melelah kan malahan"

"Rasa lelah nya seperti apa ?"

"Ehm ..., rasa nya tulang mu remuk dan mau patah, apalagi tulang di bagian pinggul mu, dan saat kau selesai melakukan nya, kau akan terkapar seperti orang yang melakukan olah raga berat"

"Huuaaah, apa separah kalau kita mengangkat beban seberat 50 kilo"

"Malahan lebih parah dari itu, kau akan terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur"

"Haaah, ne ne, terimakasih atas jawaban nya Hae sayang, aku tahu kau berpengalaman dalam hal ini"

"Dasar orang mesum"

"Bye bye Hae sayang, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi, aku sedang ada urusan"

Kliik ...

Eunhyuk off

Ternyata sahabat nya itu telah meninggal kan nya pergi entah kemana, Donghae hanya berdecak kesal, yah dia kesal dengan sahabat nya yang tidak jelas itu, dia selalu bertanya tentang hal yang tidak jelas lalu segera meninggal kan nya dengan hal yang tentu saja tidak jelas juga

"Hoaaam, lelah juga bermain laptop seharian" Donghae menguap sebentar, lalu segera mematikan laptop nya dan segera menaruh nya ke meja komputer di dalam kamar yang cukup luas tersebut, lalu segera membaring kan badan nya dan menutup mata nya untuk segera mengistirahat kan tubuh nya

.

.

.

Donghae's pov

"Hyung... bangun" Enghn ... seperti ada suara yang membangun kan ku

"Hyung ini sudah sore, ayo bangun lalu mandi" suara itu lagi, kenapa suara itu selalu mengganggu ku saat tidur, aku menutup kepala ku menggunakan bantal agar suara itu segera menghilang dari pendengaran ku

"Hyung chagiya, mau bangun lalu mandi atau aku yang akan memandikan mu" orang itu mengambil bantal yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi kepala ku, lalu aku sedikit membuka mataku untuk protes saat melihat seringgai mesum nya, tapi aku batal kan niat ku dan kembali tertidur

"Chagiya bangun dong" huuuh ... suara itu lagi eh tunggu dulu suara itu dan wajah nya tadi seperti nya aku mengenal nya... seperti suara Kibum. Yah itu sura Kibum

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar lalu bangkit terduduk di atas tempat tidur lalu langsung memeluk namja itu erat "Bummie, kau jahat" gumam ku di telinga nya, yah seperti yang kalian tau namja yang membangunkan ku tadi adalah Kibum, tunangan ku

"Apa lagi salah ku hyung" Kibum menjawab gumaman ku sambil membalas pelukan ku erat

"Kau jahat, meninggal kan ku selama seminggu dan membuat ku menuggu mu sendirian di sini" ucap ku sambil memukul-mukul dada nya pelan seperti anak kecil

"Maaf hyung, syuting ku baru selesai hari ini" Kibum menarik kedua tangan ku lalu mencium punggung tangan ku pelan, dan tentu saja membuat wajah ku memanas dan sedikit memerah

"Bummie jahat, aku membenci mu" aku menarik tangan ku yang masih di cium nya lalu mendorong nya, yah sekarang seharus nya aku marah pada nya karena meninggal kan ku sendirian

"Hyung kau marah padaku, aku kan sudah minta maaf" Kibum yang sempat terguling di tempat tidur karena dorongan ku tadi langsung kembali mendudukan diri nya sambil kembali menarik kedua tangan ku

"Kau pasti bersenang-senang di lokasi syuting, bahkan adegan ciuman mu mesra sekali" aku mengambil bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidur lalu memukili nya dengan bantal yang ku ambil itu

"Kau cemburu hyung, itu kan Cuma akting, ciuman kita bisa lebih mesra dari drama ku" Kibum mencoba mengambil bantal yang aku pukul kan pada nya, tapi aku tidak mau kalah dan kembali menarik bantal yang ke pegang tadi, iiiihhh ... aku sangat benci pada nya, dia pulang ke rumah hanya untuk beristirahat saja lalu kembali pergi tanpa menyentuh ku sedikit pun, itu menyebalkan

"Tentu saja aku cemburu bodoh, minggu depan kita akan menikah, kau malah mencium orang lain" aku semakin tidak mau kalah dan semakin menarik bantal yang juga di tarik oleh Kibum, kami terus saling tarik-menarik bantal, entah bantal yang licin atau aku yang bodoh tangan ku terlepas dari bantal itu lalu terlempar dari atas tempat tidur

Braaaaak ...

"Auuuuhwww ... appo" ringgis ku saat terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur, Kibum yang terkejut melihat ku jatuh langsung turun dan menghampiri ku

"Hyung gwaenchana" tanya Kibum sambil membantu ku berdiri

"Aahn ... Bummie appo" aku meringgis saat dia mencoba membantu ku berdiri

"Mana yang sakit hyung" Kibum memeriksa setiap inchi bagian tubuh ku, uuuhhh ... dasar pabo tubuh ku mana ada yang sakit

"Bummie, tubuh ku gak sakit, tapi kaki ku yang sakit"

"Aah ... hyung seperti nya kaki mu terkilir" Kibum mengangkat ku lalu mendudukan ku di tepi kasur dan segera berjongkok di hadapan ku lalu memeriksa kaki ku yang ku rasa terkilir. Kibum menarik celana panjang ku ke atas tapi percuma celana ku melorot turun lagi, Kibum terus mencoba nya sampai dia putus asah

"Hyung buka celana mu, aku akan mengobati kaki mu" suruh Kibum yang mulai kesal

"Kenapa harus buka celana Bummie, dasar cabul" aku menolak, yah itu hal memalukan, di obati oleh tunangan mu dengan tidak memakai celana

"Cepat buka hyung, celana mu itu mengganggu ku, dan aku tidak cabul hyung" Kibum tetap memaksa ku untuk segera membuka celana ku, yah akhir nya aku pasrah dan meurut

"Bummie bantu aku, kaki ku kan sakit" aku meminta bantuan nya karena memang susah membuka celana dengan keadaan kaki terkilir. Kibum langsung membuka kancing dan menurun kan resleting celana ku lalu sedikit mengangkat bokong ku dan menarik celana ku hingga terlepas, aku memegangi pipiku yang merona karena malu

Kibum menarik kaki ku lalu mulai memijat pelan pergelangan kaki ku "Enghn... , Bummie sakit" aku meringgis saat dia mulai memijat dan menyentuh pergelangan kaki ku yang terkilir

"Aku tidak ingin kaki mu semakin parah, besok kita ke dokter ya hyung" ucap Kibum lalu menarik kaki putih dan mulus ku dan mencium punggung kaki kiri ku yang terkilir dengan sangat lembut, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pelan di sana

"Bum-Bummie" aku merasa pipi ku sekarang sudah sangat merah dengan perlakuan romantis nya, yah ini lah yang paling ku suka dari nya, walau terkadang dia cuek, dingin dan pendiam, tapi saat di dekat ku dia menjadi sangat romantis, dan aku sangat menyukai itu, walaupun dia juga sering bersifat dingin padaku

"Hyung, aku sangat suka saat menyentuh dan mencium kulit mu, karena kulit mu sangat halus dan lembut" kecupan Kibum mulai naik, dia mulai mencium paha ku lalu mengelus nya pelan dan terus naik ke paha dalan ku, menuju selangkangan ku

"Bum-Bummie... aaahhh ... ber-henti" aku mendesah saat Kibum mulai menjilat dan menghisap paha dalam ku, membuat tanda merah yang mungkin akan sangat susah untuk menghilangkan nya

"Hyung ... " ucap Kibum pada ku dengan sedikit mendesah, Kibum mulai menarik celana dalam ku pelan dengan gerakan seduktif, aku yang mulai terangsang dengan perlakuan Kibum tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawah ku pelan melihat gerak-gerik Kibum. Kibum menarik kedua kaki ku lalu di sanggah nya di bahu nya yang tegap dan mendekat kan kepala nya ke arah penis ku yang mulai menegang

"Uuuh ... ngh ... Bummie" aku mendesah keras saat Kibum mulai meremas, mengocok dan menjilat penis terangsang ku, aku menggeliat di atas tempat tidur saat kenikmataan dan rangsangan mendera ku

"Hyung~ ..." Kibum ikut mendesah dan mulai memasukan penis ku ke dalam mulut nya lalu mulai memompa penis ku naik turun di dalam mulut hangat nya

"Aaah ... Bummieh ... nghn " aku terus mendesah, dan semakin mendesah keras saat Kibum mulai mempercepat gerakan tangan dan kuluman mulut ya di penis ku, semakin cepat dan cepat hingga aku merasa ada di puncak ku dan ingin mengeluarkan semua nya. Dan pada akhir nya aku mengeluarkan sperma ku yang habis di bersihkan oleh mulut lincah Kibum, aku hanya bisa tepar tak berdaya dengan nafas yang sangat berat

"Hyung ... ini belum selesai" ucap Kibum saat melihat ku yang mulai menutup mata untuk mengistirahat kan tubuh ku

"Bummie cabul, aku mau mandi" teriak ku dengan suara yang lemah dan bahkan mungkin tidak bisa di sebut sebagai teriakan. "Mandi nya nanti saja hyung" Yah selanjut nya seperti yang kalian tau, Kibum memulai aksi nya untuk membuat ku tepar tidak berdaya dengan di lumuri sperma yang entah nanti milik siapa, yah tapi biarlah, dengan begini rasa rindu dan cemburu ku selama seminggu ini akan menghilang sekejab saja dengan semua sentuhan nya

End Donghae's pov

.

.

.

"Aaah ... Bummieh ... ngh.." Donghae mendesah nikmat saat Kibum terus menusuk dan menghujam titik terdalam milik nya. Kibum terus memaju-mundur kan pinggul nya yang membuat penis nya keluar dan masuk ke dalam liang sempit Donghae

"Ayo hyung, cepat kau katakan kalau kau menginginkan ku, setiap sentuhan ku" Kibum mendesak Donghae dengan pergerakan penis nya yang kasar agar Donghae segera mengucap kan kata-kata yang sangat ingin di dengar oleh nya saat ini

"Tidak ... uuuhhh ... mauh" Donghae mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya, dia bersih keras menolak permintaan Kibum untuk mengucapkan kata-kata Kibum tadi

"Ucapkan lah hyung, atau kau tidak ku izin kan tidur malam ini" Kibum terus mendesak Donghae agar mengucapkan kata-kata nya dan menggerak kan pinggul nya dengan tidak teratur yang tentu saja membuat Donghae tersiksa dengan gerakan nya

"Uuhhkk ... tidak mau... itu aah ... memalukan" Donghae menggeliat nikmat saat tangan lincah Kibum meremas dada nya kuat lalu Kibum menuntun tangan Donghae untuk mengelus tubuh berkeringat nya yang tercetak jelas abs yang sempurna, sekarang Donghae tidak perlu melihat ke internet lagi karena dia bisa melihat tubuh Kibum nya kapan saja, dan dengan senang hati Donghae mengelus setiap centi permukaan tubuh Kibum nya, yah hanya milik nya

"Yah sudah kalau begitu" Kibum sepertinya benar-benar akan membuat Donghae tidak tidur semalaman, yah kasihan Donghae

"Aahh ... Bummie kaki ku sakit" teriak donghae sedikit mendesah saat Kibum membalikan diri nya menjadi gaya doggy style

"Uhng ... maaf hyung, tumpuh badan mu menggunakan lutut mu jangan menggunakan kaki mu" ucap Kibum menarik kaki Donghae yang menumpuh badan nya dan jadi bertumpuh pada siku tangan dan lutut nya

"Nghnnn ... Bummie ... uuhng" Donghae terus mendesah saat Kibum mulai mempercepat gerakan in-out nya, membuat penis tegang Kibum menusuk-nusuk titik ternikmat Donghae, tangan Kibum mengelus punggung putih Donghae dan terus turun menuju penis Donghae lalu mulai memijat dan memompa nya seiring pergerakan pinggul nya di liang Donghae

"Hyung ... aku sangat merindukan mu" Kibum mengecup punggung putih dan mulus Donghae membuat Donghae menggeliat. Kibum menurun kan kepala nya ke punggung Donghae paling bawah lalu menjilat nya terus sampai ke atas ke tengkuk Donghae dan membuat kissmark yang cukup banyak di sana

"Bummieh ... lebih ... ungh ... cepat" desah Donghae kepada Kibum, Kibum yang sedang membuat tanda di bahu putih Donghae dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya, memaju-mundur kan penis nya di liang sempit Donghae dan juga mempercepat remasan dan gerakan tangan nya di penis Donghae lalu satu tangan nya lagi kembali beraksi untuk meremas dada Donghae

"Bummie ... aaaaahhh ... akuh .. mau"

"Bersama hyung"

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mengeluarkan sperma yang mengotori tempat tidur dan tangan Kibum, sedangkan Kibum mengeluarkan sperma nya yang sangat banyak di liang Donghae sampai-sampai berceceran menuruni paha Donghae

"Bummie sudah belum, banyak sekali" Donghae bertanya pada Kibum dengan sisah-sisah tenaga terakhir nya

"Sebentar lagi hyung" Kibum masih mengeluarkan sperma nya yang sangat banyak di dalam liang Donghae, maklum Kibum itu lebih suka mengluarkan nya sekaligus dari pada sekali-sekali atau berkali-kali. Selesai dengan pekerjaan nya Kibum menarik diri nya lalu berguling di samping Donghae yang mulai menutup mata nya karena kelelahan

"Hyung... kan aku bilang tidak memperbolehkan mu tidur untuk malam ini" Kibum kembali menelentang kan Donghae lalu menindih tubuh Donghae, Donghae yang kaget refleks membuka mata nya lebar

"Bummie cabul, aku lelah" Donghae memberontak berusaha mendorong tubuh Kibum walau dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil karena tubuh nya yang sudah sangat kelelahan

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan hyung"

"ANI" teriak Donghae dengan sisah terakhir kekuatan nya, dan yah seperti yang kita tahu semua berlanjut dengan ulah mesum Kibum dan desahan erotis Donghae

.

.

.

Kibum terbangun dari tidur nya dengan posisi diri nya yang tengah memeluk Donghae dari belakang, lalu tersenyum melihat tunangan nya itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyak nya karena kegiatan yang dia berikan semalam

"Bummie ... jangan mengganggu tidur ku" terdengar suara lemah Donghae yang memukul kepala Kibum yang tengah mengecupi punggung nya, yah tentu saja itu membuat nya risih dan terbangun dari tidur nya

"Selamat pagi hyung" sapa Kibum sambil menghentikan aktivitas nya dan membuat Donghae menoleh kebelakang memandang wajah Kibum nya

"Pagi bummie, aku sangat lelah" balas Donghae lalu mencium bibir Kibum sebentar lalu kembali tertidur

"Hyung kau tidak mau mandi" Kibum menarik selimut yang menutupi diri nya dan Donghae

"Ani Bummie , aku masih ngantuk"Donghae kembali menari selimut yang di tarik oleh Kibum tadi

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memandikan mu, dan tidak ada penolakan" Kibum menarik selimut lalu mengangkat tubuh Donghae kedalam kamar mandi, lalu memulai sesi mandi nya yang akan terselingi sedikit kegiatan mesum dari nya untuk Donghae

"ANI" itulah teriakan penolakan dari Donghae yang tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Kibum sedikit pun, yang ingin di dengar Kibum hanyalah desahan dan erangan dari seorang calon Kim Donghae

.

.

.

The End

**Fyuuuuhh ... saya ngelap keringet sebentar ya **

**Yah beginilah akhir nya, saya membuat cerita gaje lagi nc pula, dan menurut saya Donghae itu sangat cocok jadi uke dan gak cocok jadi seme dia tuh kan imut banget terus kekanakan lagi, apalagi ketemu Kibum, waduh udah deh cucok banget tuh mereka berdua, author juga seneng banget liat mereka pas mesra-mesraan, tapi Kibum emang songong nieh ninggalin Donghae lama bener **

**Yah sekian deh kesan dan pesan dari saya, saya harap ada yang ngeriview nih **

**See you all ^_^/**


End file.
